The Scent of Green, Red and Granny Smith Apples
by autumn's fairy thyme14
Summary: Girl with skin white as snow, lips as red as blood, hair as black as the window pane... A guy with hair red as ripe apples with the scent of apples. Marui likes sweets and he smells just like it, she likes his scent too...


**Thyme Notes:** I like the color red and I like Marui Bunta so I made a story of him. I always assumed that his bubblegum was the flavour of apples. So a plot bunny came to me one day and offered Green, Red and Granny Smith apples... Hope you enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own POT or Marui Bunta only Aiyori...

**The Scent of Green, Red, and Granny Smith Apples **

**By: autumn'sfairythyme14**

_ "I always wondered how my friends can say that guys 'smell good'. Is it even possible to use the terms 'smell good' and guy in the same sentence? Is it legal? Well, my little brother 'is' a slob and he is a 'guy' and my Dad... I don't even know if he will ever come home from work and bars. So back to the topic, do guys smell good?" She thought._ Scribbling away in a blank piece of paper, the tally between the heated topic whether guys smell good or not, clearly the con side is winning. Aiyori was trying to mull over guys and good smell. As they say, highschool is another world away from the normal kind of kids.

Ikasa Aiyori is the eldest child from the Ikasa family. Their family is the typical kind of Japanese family minus the worrying and ever-caring mother, add a not so responsible father, then complete the equation with the multiplication of a precocious little brother and a crazily uptight sister, you get a ever dysfunctional household of three people with one girl and two boys. Since Aiyori's mother died because of birthing to her younger brother, she was the one to care for her father and sibling and it is a very tiring task. Sometimes she daydreams to herself, _"I wonder how it feels to have a mother at home... I bet a million yen, that my life will be much much better than now..." _

"Aiyori! What are you scribbling again?" Mika asked as she pulled the paper from my desk, her eyebrows furrowing, trying to make out words from the scribbles. "So you were listening to us talking and here, I thought you were in your fantasy world again with your dream prince and what not..." Mika laughed at her own joke and returned the said paper, all the while twirling a strand of her long blonde hair. Unlike her, Aiyori had short voluminous jet-black hair that curled under her chin. A red ribbon was looped over her head like a headband and she wore black-rimmed glasses. Her eyes were of steel grey and her stare was a piercing one. Lips are full and red; height is petite; body is slim and her skin is soft and smooth.

Aiyori inserted the piece of paper into her notebook and kept it under her desk. Smoothing the pleats of her skirt, she ignored, Yumimoto Mika, the school's so-called princess. Every highschool have a queen bee and of course let us not forget the swarm of little buzzing bees that want her attention. "_The queen bee is getting bored again, she's seeing me. Me, pertained to as 'invisible girl' or 'daydream shirayuki-hime 'in her kingdom. I wish she would go bother someone worthwhile than me."_ She huffed and took off my glasses and wiped the lint from the lenses.

When the bell rang, Marui ran back to his seat just in time before the teacher came in. All of a sudden, his seatmate Aiyori stared at him with clear and invasive eyes. "Yori-chan, why are you staring at me?" Marui asked, not liking the scrutinizing stare of his long time classmate. The strong smell of apples wafted around Aiyori, she looked at her classmate lost in the moment while cleaning her eyeglasses.

"Oh!" Aiyori blushed and looked in front to listen to the teacher. "I'm sorry, it's because I smelled apples and I was just thinking. Don't mind me." She whispered low, to not alert the teacher.

"Apples?" Marui repeated in confusion, and tried to focus on the discussion, but failed to do so when he saw Aiyori scribbling something about green, red and granny smith apples in her notebook. Glancing at the chattering teacher, he tsked and decided to join his seatmate's scribbling session. It did look by far, entertaining and less boring, than the lecture. Drawing his chibi-face, Marui scribbled, "What's up with apples?" A speech balloon came out from his drawing's mouth.

Aiyori looked at his drawing and snorted. It looked like a true scribble from a kindergartener. Drawing her own chibi, she answered him. "I smelled the scent of fresh apples awhile ago. It was really disconcerting."

Leaning closer, Marui bumped shoulders with Aiyori and blew a breath of air from him towards her. "Like that scent?" He asked innocently, interested with his seatmate's dilemma.

Aiyori blinked, closing her eyes and once again she smelled the scent. "Yeah, that's the scent." Opening her eyes, she looked at him. "So, you really were the one who smelled like freshly picked apples." She grinned, her eyes twinkling, really liking the scent. "Is it candy or what? Did you eat apple pie? Apple cake? I bet it's juice."

"Well, that is a secret you have to find out!" Marui teasingly challenged Aiyori. He looked at her frowning face, a pout was drawn on her lips and her cheeks were puffed.

Ignoring her seatmate, Aiyori tried to concentrate on the discussion once more... but later she noticed herself being distracted by the scent of apples surrounding her. It was definitely the scent of green apples, red apples and granny smith apples, no doubt about it! Excusing herself from the class, she stood up from her chair and went to the bathroom to breathe fresh air. Apples always had a way of messing her mind, reminding her of someone she would really like to meet once again.

The following days, the smell still lingered. The smell of apples permeated the air. It was making her feel warm and light as a cloud. The freshness of it made her sleepy. It was one of the side effects of it. The next week prior to the scribbling incident, the school had their annual fieldtrip. The class was going to spend the whole week in the apple orchards in Fukushima Prefecture. This really made Aiyori happy. Why? Her grandmother lived there long before she died of old age and Aiyori loved her granny very much. She practically taught Aiyori everything, from walking to counting, from reading to cooking and becoming a good obedient daughter to her parents. Since her mother died, her grandmother took care of her and her brother, her father was much too busy grieving over the loss of his partner, love of his life, soulmate and many other names you can call their bond.

"It's been a long while! I missed this place!" Breathing deeply, Aiyori jumped down from the bus and let her eyes wander from one tree to the other. Red apples, green apples and granny smith apples, apples were her favourite fruit if it weren't so obvious.

Happily running through the orchard, criss-crossing under the trees, she closed her eyes and happily twirled around and around until she bumped into someone. Her glasses flew to an unknown place. "I'm sorry." Panicking slightly, Aiyori grabbed the person and tried to recognize him or her.

"Yori-chan, where are your glasses? Did you lose them?" Marui asked as he firmly gripped her forearm. Looking around he saw something glinting in the sunlight. "Wait here, I think I found your glasses." Marui enthusiastically said as he moved slowly towards the glasses.

Helplessly standing alone in the orchard, Aiyori tried to calm herself. Inhaling deeply, she tried to sit down on the grass, as she waited for her glasses. "It's a good thing Marui was here. Or maybe not, he did bump unto me causing me to lose my glasses..." Contemplating whether to thank Marui or scold him for bumping into her for his carelessness or be grateful to him.

"Here it is!" Enthusiastically whistling to call the wind, Marui returned to Aiyori's spot. Spotting his classmate sitting down while murmuring words with her eyes closed, he suddenly felt an attraction to Aiyori, she absolutely looked like a fairy who lost her ability to fly but still was strong in resolve. Slowly he approached her, crouching in front of her, he cleaned her glasses. Aiyori opened her eyes and saw Marui's red mop of hair shinning under the sunlight, the perfect shade of red, like ripe apples in summer. Marui holding the glasses in front of her pushed away the hair covering her ears and put on her glasses, her grey eyes still piercing as ever but still beautiful, Marui thought.

"Thank you." Aiyori said in acknowledgement and touched her ears. His hands brushed slightly against her cheeks and ears, they brought a slight blush on her cheeks, a healthy color it was.

"I think you've been under the heat for too long. Let's go back to the cottage." Marui grinned and pulled Aiyori up while holding her hand in his. Pulling her along, he happily whistled a happy tune. Aiyori ran along with him and stared at his hair once more.

_"I admit it. I'm starting to really like him for his smell and the color of his hair but right now I think I like Marui as a whole, as himself and here I thought I will never ever be able to like guys because of their brutish way of living."_ Aiyori silently confessed to herself, to her mind, to her heart and to the wind. Pulling her red ribbon from her head she stopped walking. Marui stopped walking too.

Feeling a silky slither on his head, Marui glanced back to his companion. He saw her tying a red ribbon, _her_ red ribbon to be exact, on his head like a headband. Not minding, he stilled. "I knew it, your hair is as red as red apples." Exclaimed Aiyori as she grinned. "You look pretty, Marui." She teased. Marui frowned and pulled the ribbon off his hair. "That's so mature of you, Yori-chan. I thought we've outgrown the 'Dress-up Rui-chan game'." Marui said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked down at Aiyori.

"Don't get angry, I thought I always told you that you were too pretty to be a guy so I thought you were a girl when we were kids." Aiyori countered and grabbed her ribbon and replaced it on her head. Pointing her gaze at Marui she felt a memory of Marui creep up from their past with him wearing a very frilly white dress. She chuckled and a very annoyed Marui started walking back to the cottage.

"Ikasa Aiyori, don't even try telling that to my friends or else, you will never be able to see light again." Threatened Marui as he covered his eyes with his hands looking like binoculars, gesturing he would break Aiyori's glasses if ever she will find it funny to prank him with their old pictures.

Running to Marui's side, she joined him in walking back to their cottage. The sun was still shining so brightly and the wind was blowing softly around them. Marui was talking animatedly about his tennis club practice games and upcoming matches while Aiyori was touching tree barks here and there at the same time trying to understand what Marui was talking about. She was not really a sport-y kind of person, she was more on the indoor type activities or maybe the mundane type of activities or maybe the household helpful type of activities. It was then she realized that her life was always revolving around taking care about her little brother and her irresponsible father.

Once in a blue moon, her classmates would ask her to go out with them for tea and cakes or even karaoke and she would really turn them down a flat second after they ask her and now, no one asks her out because they all already knew what her answer would be. Like, "I'm sorry, I have to go to the supermarket" or "I have to collect our laundry, the weather forecast said it's going to rain tonight" and much even worse "Maybe next time when my brother is older and he can cook for himself." And so because of that, nobody was willing to befriend her, others say that she thinks she is too good for their company and other more insulting things. Aiyori always makes it a point to reject them politely but still it ends up being her fault for being so family-oriented and uptight. But what can she do when her family's life revolves around her that she can't even enjoy and sacrifices her life as a high school student.

_"If only mom and grandma were still alive, maybe I can enjoy my life to the fullest without worries about what to cook for dinner or what kind of detergent will be best for the laudry." _Aiyori wished in her heart but of course you can't bring the dead back to life._ "It was just impossible to do. If that were possible no one will be scared of death and illness and no one will ever be murdered or killed."___A stray thought she mused.She glanced back at Marui and envied him for the freedom he exercised in his daily life. Ever since they were young Marui never had to work in their home, he was treated like a young master, for 'he' was a young master. He had great parents to boot. _"What a great home to live in."_ Aiyori whispered. Unlike him, she can't even have hobbies. She was far too busy with her family's life to even bother with hers. She was filled with jealousy when she hear Marui talk about their club's outings and parties.

"That seems to be so nice, Marui. Outings and parties, the only party that I attend is school events and outings... The same, school events other than that... Nothing" Aiyori commented and picked up a dried leaf from the ground and crushed it in her hand. In a few more years, she was going to dry up to and die like the leaf after she has served her tree, her household and it will never bear fruit, she just knew it. "I wonder how it feels like to be free and young as you are." She said with such sadness in her voice that Marui stopped and looked at her.

"Is there a problem Yori-chan?" Marui asked concernedly as he patted her head. Trying to console his friend with a little bit of human interaction. He knew how hard Aiyori's life was, being the elder sister or maybe even the acting mother of the Ikasa household plus being a high school student.

Aiyori shook her head and laughed at herself. "It's nothing! I-I-I'm just thinking too deeply again!" She grinned at Marui and ran. "Race you to the cottage!" Marui tsked and ran after Aiyori, he was going to beat her anyway, she is a wimp... though not a klutz.

Finally Aiyori reached the cottage, breathing heavily looking as if she ran a marathon while Marui was sitting at the wooden benches scattered around the cottage. "Took you long enough, I thought my hair was going to turn white because of waiting for you to come." Marui teased and stood up helping his childhood friend sit down and offered her a drink of water.

With eyes closed, she thirstily gulped the refreshing water down. She should have never challenged Marui to a race but at least she was able to divert the gloomy talk about her miserable life and not touch the topic again. It would be too depressing for Marui to listen to her boring displeasures in life. She was not going to let Marui be burdened with it. Feeling revived after her failed attempt to run she heard whispers, "Really, Aiyori is trying to be friendly with Marui again." A girl said with contempt. "I bet she's just trying to draw attention to her because we all know she's just a housewife pretending to be a high school student, can you believe it? She turned down my invitation to my super fabulous party just because she had to get the laundry. I was so embarrassed for even inviting her." Another said with scrutinizing eyes. The girls continued with their blasphemous backstabbing and gossiping about her. Aiyori can feel their intense gaze while Marui was still chastising her for challenging him and then getting tired. She looked up to him and thanked him for his help.

Aiyori realized she was too close to Marui. He was, the only friend she had that never judged her about anything she did. Marui understood her and she in turn was grateful for that. She was open to anyone who needs her help but nobody was really willing because a handful of their class knew about her family's condition and they didn't want to burden Aiyori for it. Wiping the sweat that accumulated on her chin, she stood up and said goodbye to Marui. "Marui, sorry for challenging you a while ago... I'll help with dinner. See you." Then off she dashed inside the cottage leaving Marui to himself.

"Yori-chan..." Marui let out a frustrated sigh. Really, how can anyone be so uptight with oneself and not think of her one wants and needs? Every human being only thinks for himself or herself in times of need, other than that he or she will never be able to think of other things like other people's need. But maybe Aiyori was much too good to sacrifice herself to fulfil others needs first, then hers. Weaving his fingers through his crimson locks he looked up to the sky, then the orchard where he saw the other guys helping with the apple picking. "May as well help with the apple picking than worrying about a girl who doesn't even worry about herself..." With that Marui sprinted off to the orchard.

Slowly walking to the kitchen, Aiyori saw two old women preparing dinner for the class. She greeted them and asked whether if she can help out with the dinner. The old women smiled at her and told her it was okay and they can manage. Aiyori persistently begged the old women and allowed her, laughing at her antics. "Thank you! I'll help with the best I can." And then she went to busy herself with chopping of vegetables. With a small smile in her lips, "At least I can help with dinner, it can be considered as a contribution to the class activities, right?" After a lot chopping, dicing and frying, dinner was finally going to be served. The old women thanked her for her help and told her that they can cope with the serving and partitioning of the food. Aiyori joined the class, a lot were already moaning and groaning about their hunger and how tired they were with the apple picking. Her eyes caught sight of the bright red hair of Marui and tried not to be too obvious that she was wondering about him.

Eventually the first day ended and the students were gathered in the dining room to have dinner before having their baths and sleep or have pillow fights and late night chatters. After the stomach-filling dinner, alone once more, Aiyori sat down on the porch's fencing. Looking towards the orchard and then to the sky. Slowly closing her eyes, she recalled her favourite memory she had of her grandmother...

-Flashback-

"Ai-chan, hold unto my skirt so you wouldn't get lost, okay?" Aiyori's grandmother said, patting her head gently. "The market is very crowded today so just stay beside grandma." Aiyori grinned happily at her grandmother in agreement. It was the first time her grandmother allowed her to come with her to the market. Walking side by side and clutching the cloth of her grandmother's skirt she curiously gazed at the people selling all kinds of things. Food, clothes, toys, flowers and many more, Aiyori was so fascinated with everything her gripped loosened from her grandmother's skirt. The busy people were dragging her small body along their current.

"Grandma!" Aiyori yelled again and again. Her voice was being droned by the buzzing of the people who were haggling and selling. Soon, tears were streaking her face and sobs were wracking her body. Crouching down she hugged her knees prayed for her grandmother to notice she was missing.

A few minutes later, an ice cream vendor approached Aiyori and asked, "Are you lost, little one?" Aiyori looked up to the vendor and sniffed, nodding her head at his inquisition.

"My grandmother left me because I let go off her skirt. I'm a bad girl. I disobeyed her that's why she left me here." Another set of sobs was heard. The vendor picked her up and sat her on his cart.

"Well I don't believe that. I'm sure your grandmother is worried sick about you. So let's find her and get you back home okay?" The kind vendor cheerfully said, cheering the little girl sitting on his cart.

Aiyori was slowly enjoying the ride on the cart, the coolness of the ice cream was seeping through her dress that made the summer sun a little more bearable. She now has a small smile on her lips and she rang the bell of the ice cream cart all the while shouting, "Ice cream, buy your ice cream on this hot day! It's really good!" Some children pulled their mothers and older sisters to buy ice cream on a hot day and Aiyori's cheeriness made them smile with her quirky smile and innocence.

At the end of the market, she finally saw her frantic grandmother talking with a police officer. Her panic-stricken face was very obvious as she tried to pull the police officer with her. "Grandma!" Aiyori yelled and ran as soon as the ice cream vendor brought her down. Hugging her grandmother around her hips, tears once again flowed from her eyes. "Grandma, I was so scared! I'm sorry I let go off your skirt! I promise I won't do it again!"

"Aiyori, thank goodness you are alright! I almost had a heart attack when I noticed you were missing!" Her grandmother soothed her back and wiped away her tears.

"Grandma, the kind ice cream vendor helped me find you and I sold ice cream too! He was so good to me! He is like one of those things you tell me grandma! Like an a-an-angel!" Aiyori beamed at the vendor and ran to his side hugging his leg as well.

"I will never be able to repay this. Thank you for taking care of my granddaughter. May Kami-sama bless you and may you have more blessing in life. Please visit us sometime in the Ikasa apple orchards. We'll be happy to give you fresh apples and honey. So please drop by." Grandmother said, her words full of gratitude and sincerity.

The vendor scratched the back of his head, shyly accepted her gratitude and crouched down to talk to Aiyori. "My little helper, thank you for helping me sell ice cream. You did great. Next time you go to the market, tie a ribbon on your grandmother's hand to not get lost okay?"

"Okay! I'll help you again! Fetch me at our orchard and I'll sell ice cream with you as long as I get to sit on your cart! It's very cool!" Aiyori toothily grinned at the man as he patted her head.

After that, the ice cream vendor became good friends with Aiyori and she spent her summers sitting on top of the ice cream cart and selling ice cream. Her favourite of all was apple sherbet that was the vendor's specialty for Aiyori.

-End of flashback-

"I wonder where that ice cream vendor is now. I hope he's still doing fine." Aiyori muttered to herself. How wonderful and nice it was to be a child those days. "I miss grandma more and more... This is frustrating, I'm already old now and I can still feel helpless when I think about Dad and Shiki at home. I wonder if they're alright and finished eating dinner. I hope Dad reheated the food I cooked for them and it could last for two days. Grandma, wherever you are right now, please give me the strength to carry on and be a good daughter to my father even if he is an irresponsible and an ass of a father to boot! I hate my life!" Aiyori outrageously shouted particularly at no one and realized that her classmates must have heard her, she can hear the shuffling feet towards her. Running to take cover at the back of the cottage, she tried to cover herself and hoped the darkness of the night won't let her down. A few more minutes and the students went back into the cottage and she thanked the darkness.

The cool wind of the night was intensifying the sweet smell of the ripening apples. Such a sweet scent it was and also comforting. Aiyori looked at the orchard and decided to take a walk into it. "If only Dad didn't sell the apple orchard grandma owned we can still have a place to visit. Grandma must be so frustrated with Dad. I am..." Walking around an apple tree, she found a spot where the moonlight was hitting and sat down. She fished for her phone in her pocket and slowly read the notes she wrote when she was alone at night and had done all the chores she needed to finish.

_'I want to go to an amusement park with friends or watch a scary movie with them and scream along with them. I want to try on clothes in the department stores and buy a nice blouse or shirt for Shiki and for myself.' _

_'I want to go to the public pool today with my classmates but no one is going to watch over Shiki. They're probably so happy in the cool slide they were talking about.'_

_ 'I bet sleepovers are fun and girly. I wish I was invited my queen bee Mika, she was broadcasting it. Oh well...' _

_ 'Summer! I wanted to join the fireworks festival but Dad decided not to go home again today. I guess me and Shiki will have to watch it from here in my room. It's not as exciting though. When I grow older, I'm going to bring Shiki there and we'll buy lots of food and play a lot of games. Just like when grandma was still alive.'_

_ 'I want a new laundry machine.'_ Aiyori laughed as she read the note. Their laundry machine was so old and near its dead bed that it always stops spinning after ten spins and who in this generation does laundry with their hands anyway?

_'Shiki wants a mother... Me too... I guess...'_

_ 'I hate Dad. I hope he drowns in his beer. Just kidding. I hope Dad turns a new leaf this New Year'_

_ 'I wanted to buy a new toy for Shiki's upcoming birthday but I guess a cake can suffice.'_

The notes on Aiyori's phone were so many that it was like she was reading a novel. "I wonder when all of these notes will come true? Maybe I should have made it into a checklist." She smiled and closed her phone. She stood up and patted her butt, she can't afford to dirty it too much, and it was she who's going to wash it.

Returning to the cottage, only a few lights were opened. Shrieks and laughter can be heard from the girls room, it warmed Aiyori's heart and opened the door just enough to take a peek. They were all sitting in a circle and it seems like they were talking about their crushes. Others were hugging their pillows and crushing it into their chest while blushing when confessing who their crushes were. Others were cheering while others kept quiet and listened peacefully to the person talking.

Aiyori slowly entered the room and tried not to mess with the heart to heart session the girls of her class were having. Approaching her bag and the spread out futon, she took off her glasses and placed it into its case and tried to go out of the room silently as she entered to not draw attention to her and proceed with her bath. But of course her mission failed when the queen bee caught sight of her. "Aiyori! Where do you think you are going? You have to join us, you simply can't miss out on this. You have not yet confessed who your crush is."

Aiyori looked back at them and thought about what she was going to say, whether or not to join or take a bath, choosing to join, the other girls were taken aback. Aiyori was not going to take a chance on them saying she was too good for their company because truth be told she has always craved for this occasion. Sitting beside a quiet fellow girl, all eyes locked on her. Aiyori was grateful she took off her glasses because they were all blurs and it helped her calm down.

"So Ikasa-san, do you have someone you like in our class?" Yukki asked pointedly seemingly very interested in her love affairs. Aiyori blushed and thought about Marui but swept the thought away quickly from her head. It was too unbecoming to think about your only friend as a possible crush. Aiyori suddenly felt embarrassed about herself and how she was feeling.

"Actually, it's not a crush crush, like admiration only because I envy that person for being so carefree." She tried to clear her answer before others started something up about it.

"Soooo, who is this person you admire? Perhaps Marui-kun?" Ruriko inquired amusedly as she looked at her with knowing eyes. Aiyori flustered and suddenly couldn't speak. "It's okay Ikasa-san, a lot of us here admire Marui-kun too because we all know he is just too far away there in the world of good-looking guys with a plus of being a hot tennis star player." She added and grinned.

Aiyori let out a little laugh when she heard the comment about Marui being a hot tennis star player... Or maybe he really was because a lot of the girls were now fan-girling about him being so cool and hot when he serves or volleys. She also heard he was a genius in playing tennis.

"Marui, is a genius in tennis?" Aiyori asked innocently and looked at all the girls as they nodded vigorously and told stories about him and his amazing matches. Others even had videos in their phones and information about Marui's vital statistics. "This is amazing." Aiyori commented as she tried to watch the match with squinted eyes to try and see clearly.

"Haven't you watched them during their club practices? They are good at playing with one another too." Natsumi dreamily clasped Aiyori's hand in hers as her eyes seemed to sparkle and tear up. "They are so amazing, like gods of tennis, they have the looks and the skills!" she added then the other girls joined in squealing.

"I haven't seen them practicing. I guess you all know now that I am always busy at home. I'm really sorry that I can't come with you guys when you ask me to come with you. But I really reaaaally would want to come with you. It's just that... So I hope I didn't offend you girls in any way when I turn down your invitations. As much as I would want to enjoy sleepovers, karaokes, parties, fireworks festivals or even goukons, I really can't help it." A small tear slip down her cheek leaving a wet trail in its wake.

The girls around Aiyori fell into silence. One by one the girls hugged Aiyori until they were all enveloping each other in hugs. "Ikasa-san, I guess we were all too petty to think that you actually enjoy being alone."

"I myself hate it when my mom tells me to go on errands and miss out on my friend's parties and what not. So I guess it's much worse for you. I mean, your family depends on you for everything. I wish you had time for yourself too and remember that we are kids too and we have to be kids to enjoy life because we can only be kids once in a lifetime."

"She's right Aiyori. You shouldn't be the only one taking care of your household, I mean, your Dad should take responsibility too." The girls nodded in unison and this action made Aiyori's heart flutter.

"Thank you for all your advices and for letting me join." Aiyori brushed the unshed tears in her eyes and grinned. "So next time when our class will have a picnic, I'll be the one to prepare for the snacks!" she volunteered and the others laughed.

"Yeah, summer vacation is getting nearer. We should prepare for it! Let's have a summer vacation picnic when classes end." Mika announced and everyone agreed. She winked at Aiyori and Aiyori bowed at her in thanks.

_'I guess queen bee is not a bad person at all. Maybe I should call her a different name, maybe fairy queen or even Mika-sama.'_ Aiyori smiled and thought to herself. _'One should really not judge a book by its cover. I guess those name-calling she gave me was for me to retort and change myself so I wouldn't be called as such. Oh, Mika-sama, thank you." _Standing up from the giggling and laughing group she excused herself to take a bath.

"Aiyori! We'll join you! They said there was a big tub here!"

"Why not we all go together?"

The girls all said yes and then all proceeded to the bath all together. A big smile was plastered on Aiyori's face. She looked a lot more relaxed and younger. At the bath, she made friends with almost all her classmates and they were admiring her hair.

"Ai-chan, your hair is really pretty and it suits you. You look like Snow White with your black hair and red ribbon. Sometimes we call you Shirayuki-hime but I bet you didn't know that." They laughed while Aiyori thought as she laughed along with them, '_If only you knew.' _

The trip ended with a barbeque party and sparklers. Aiyori helped with the barbequing while the other girls busied themselves with arranging the tables and of course the boys busied themselves with setting up of the fountain fireworks, sparklers and buckets of water.

Marui saw Aiyori was more comfortable with the company of the girls and saw her laugh along with the girls, not a fake laugh nor is she the one being laughed at rather it was genuine. When the girls went away to fetch more meat and vegetables to barbeque he approached her. "Yori-chan, you seem to get along with them better."

"Do I?" Marui nodded and fished one piece of barbequed meat and ate it followed with a thumbs up at Aiyori. "I guess, I do. I get along with them really very well now and I made friends with them all." She said while adding more meat unto the grill.

"That's great, Yori-chan. You're making much more sense now." Marui said in a very ambiguous way. One of her brows shot up and looked at him in indifference, her face somewhat asking 'what do you mean?' Marui cheekily face palmed her and laughed when she frowned and shouted at him. "I mean at least you are not moping around anymore like no one will ever be able to understand what you were going through. At least now you came to accept that they know what you are experiencing and they can understand and share your feelings. Now you have people you can lean on when times get hard and people to share joys with too. Sometimes you just have to open up to people so they can understand you. We are only people and not mind-readers though I can pretty much read you like a book, but that is because I am a genius." Marui gloated as he ate another piece of meat.

"You? A genius please... You're just a brat eating the barbequed meat I put a lot of effort into cooking! Go away and do your part in arranging the fireworks." Aiyori pointed out with her tongs. Once again with his stealthy movements Marui was able to snag another piece of the juicy barbeque and run off to the boys to help them.

"Ai-chan, you were talking with Marui quite normally. I thought you would fluster." Natsumi gave her the bowl of meat. Aiyori shook her head and laughed.

"Me? Get flustered with talking with him. He's my childhood friend so I'm quite immune to his beautiful face." Aiyori confessed but on the inside when he's much to near her, her knees get weak and just a wiff of his apple-scented breath makes her swoon. Her classmate looked shocked but agreed with her and started serving the barbequed veggies and meat to the others.

"Mika-sama!" Aiyori called out to Mika. Mika looked at her funny because of how she called her with –sama on her name. "I have to get back to the kitchen to get the dessert I made. Can you stay here and look out for the barbeques?" Mika nodded and said to make her portion bigger than the others.

When Aiyori came back with the apple pies she made, her classmates where starting the fireworks. She hastened her walking and placed the basket of pies on the tables and joined them. "The pies have to cool down anyway." She thought and ran to Yukki who were giving out sparklers. The shiny fireworks did give the night a healthy glow and the noisy rowdy boys were pleasing to the ears. It kinda energizes everyone, their rowdiness that is.

Half an hour passed and everyone was still in hyper-mode. Aiyori took the chance to give out the pie slices. Mika and the other girls helped themselves to the apple pies and the old women prepared honey lemon ice tea to accompany it. Everyone was praising Aiyori on her pies while she offered them some more.

Finally when everyone was done eating, Marui approached her and looked at her sharply. "Are you reaaaaallly the one who baked this apple pie, Yori-chan?" He had a very confused expression that made Aiyori feel baffled too. To clear out the awkward atmosphere she nodded her head yes and offered Marui more pie knowing him, he liked sweet things and pastries.

Suddenly Marui knelt down in front of Aiyori, throwing the girls into confusion and approached the two who were making a scene. "Ikasa Aiyori, will you marry me and become my patisserie chef and bake me lots and lots of cakes and sweets?" Marui asked looking fierce and serious with his piercing lilac gaze. Aiyori was rooted to her spot. The wind gave a harsh blow engulfing her with the scent of ripening apples once again. The girls around Aiyori were making a commotion saying, "Ai-chan, teach us how to bake too! We want Marui to propose to us too!"

"Enough!" Aiyori suddenly shouted out, feeling claustrophobic with them crowding her, silence engulfed the class. She inhaled deeply and glared at Marui. "Marui, you are so childish. If you want more pies, you can have it all. You don't have to joke about marriage." Chastising Marui like a little boy who was caught red handed eating candy before lunch or getting cookie from the cookie jar. She helped him stand up and patted the dirt from his knees. She glared at him and got the basket of pies and shoved it at him. "There, just brush your teeth after eating so you wouldn't get cavities and get toothaches." Marui flushed as red as his hair. The class laughed at their antics and decided to give the two some privacy.

Aiyori sat down on one of the benches, _'Marui! You are going to give me a heart attack! Just when I had friends you are going to make a scene! You are going to be the death of me!' _Aiyori clutched her shirt near her heart as if trying to calm its racing.

Marui looked at Aiyori who was doing breathing exercises, she looked really funny. He sat down beside her and ate another slice of apple pie. Placing the basket on his lap, he offered Aiyori a pie. She shook her head no and glared at him. Silence fell upon them, until Marui broke their silence.

"Yori-chan, I wasn't kidding about proposing a while ago. I guess it was too early. Maybe I should have asked you to be my girlfriend first. After all you are my precious Yori-chan, ne~?" Marui warmly smiled at her. His head turned towards her trying to peer into her eyes in which she tried to cover with her bangs.

"I'm really going to murder you and then revive you for me to murder you again with a cookie cutter." Aiyori angrily said as her cheeks bloomed into life. Marui chuckled at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her close. He pushed her head unto his shoulder for her to lean unto him.

"Now that you agreed to be my personal chef... oops... I mean girlfriend. You have to give me lots and lots of cake for me to eat and have energy when I play tennis! I really really love your pie!" Marui exclaimed as he happily ate the scrumptious pie.

"I haven't agreed to anything you said, Marui. Maybe if you bribe me by looking after Shiki once in a while so I can go out with my friends we can come into a treaty." Aiyori playfully said as she got a slice from the basket. Marui frowned. His last piece of pie was robbed. Marui, eyeing the pie like a predator. Pulling away from Marui, Aiyori moved the pie up and down while Marui followed it with his eyes. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, "Marui, listen," Aiyori said trying to get Marui's attention "if you want this pie you will have to agree with the conditions I have given."

"Okay..."

Aiyori happily gave him the pie and then he suddenly added "Okay, you can be my personal chef and girlfriend, I didn't know you loved me so much, Yori-chan." Eating the pie voraciously, Aiyori fumed in anger.

"I will never bake anything for you, you idiot!" Running back to the kitchen to help with the dishes, Aiyori left Marui gaping like an idiot. Nobody called him an idiot, everyone called him a genius. With his pride and ego tarnished by his little sweet baker, he ran after for revenge.

"Come back here! Ikasa! We had a deal!" Marui shouted running after Aiyori and disappearing into the darkness.

"It seems Ai-chan and Marui will be together together aren't they?" Yukki asked Mika.

"It depends on Aiyori... She has the sweets after all."

"Poor Marui, maybe I should tell the fan club to start becoming a home economics club for Marui's love of sweets."

"That maybe a great idea." Mika said not really caring.

A few weeks later...

"Amai~ Yori-chan! What did you bake for me today?" Marui happily asked as his eyes twinkled. Aiyori was reminded of a little puppy she wanted to adopt but her father didn't allow her. Shaking the stray thoughts away, she reached under her desk and pulled out a white box. Marui held unto Aiyori's desk and waited for her to open it.

"You are going to look after Shiki later, right?" Aiyori asked as she interrogated Marui whether he remembered their commitment.

"Yes 6 to 7:30 pm later this afternoon. Just open the box already!" impatiently Marui glared at Aiyori who looked blissful.

"Fine, just stick to your word, okay? I baked you éclairs today, some have cream, chocolate and custard. Share if you must, don't be stingy to others." Aiyori mechanically said as if she was reading a script while she rummaged through her bag for her hairbrush. Marui stood straight and kissed her on the cheek with a small thank you and repeated the errand he had to do for Aiyori on that day before proceeding to his morning training.

Rubbing her flaming cheeks vigorously, she whispered words sounding like Marui, jerk, idiot, kill, barbeque, apples and love.

**-end-**

**Thyme: **Apple pies anyone? :3


End file.
